The Tip Of The Snake's Tongue
by ItzaMeThing
Summary: People are changing, for the best?, for the worst?, Harry doesn't know. Someone will come into his life, in a way never though possible, never expected. Lives will be lost, Tragedy will strike once again, and darkness will be re-opened into the wizarding world. People's fate... will rest on the tip of the snakes tongue. (Will update soon or try to, im very bussy with school Finals)
1. Chapter 1: Bloody Hell

The tip of the snakes tongue.

H &D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, i do not own anyone or anything~ All belongs to J.K Rowling~.

Chapter 1: Bloody Hell

Harry nearly stormed out of the potion master's office, what he saw was rather more than shocking. He was being a good student actually following up on his detention with professor Snape for the first time but never did he think in a million bloody years that he would witness a disturbance as vivid as the one he witnessed. He barely peaked into the classroom like he always did when the professor would demand of him to come by to lecture him on how bad he was at potions and about the very un-generous amount of points he'd taken away from Gryffindor for reasons that made no sense at all. Harry's eyes popped out of his skull in a way he didn't think they could- maybe he was exaggerating, but still. He stood frozen as he saw the professor in a full snog session with a man, he was sure it was a man from the attire the person wore consisting of browns and a beige man's coat.

Snape had him pinned against the wall; he was clearly the one in control of the snog catastrophe. Harry wondered who the man was but not as much as he wondered when the cold hearted professor "came out of the closet" or if he even was part of the closet. Nevertheless when did he gain such rush feelings? Or such rush impulses? Harry did not know, a bigger part of him did not want to know. He ended up running towards Gryffindor tower, gasping the password and storming in through the portrait. The common room was almost empty except for Neville's sleeping figure almost falling of the mahogany couch. Harry tip toed up to the dormitory while catching his breath. Of course Ron had not been asleep he was staring at the Essay topic for transfigurations he had not yet started. The Redhead raised his head from the blank parchment and stared at the incoming figure as it made itself clear when it came to view by the Lumos Weasley had cast. Ron grinned yet frowned at the same time as he saw Harry's ghost face.

"How Was Deten- Merlin Harry are you ok?" the redhead said with evident worry.

Harry nodded his head as a silent yes but decided to speak up knowing fully that he didn't want to say anything about what he had seen, especially not to Ron, he tended to blow things out of proportion. So he set himself up for lying instead, trying his best to sound believable enough, the redhead tended to be easy to fool after all.

"Snape….. Let me off the hook" Harry kept his serious face hoping his lie was successful.

The redhead simply laughed and Harry sighted in relief.

"Well come to think of it, it's a good reason for you looking like a ghost". The grin on Ron's face stayed.

"Maybe he'll stop taking points of Gryffindor from now on"

Harry smiled weakly. "One can only wish". With that he made his way to his bed and jumped face on his pillow. He wished he had a Dreamless sleep potion because he knew the hours of sleep ahead would be filled with disturbing images.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Classes resumed the next day, Harry feeling like vomiting when Defense against the dark arts came, he usually liked the class but to see who the new professor was made him take a second thought in the matter. Snape stood in the center of the DADA classroom eyeing each and every one of the students.

A very shaky voice filled with more fear than wonder echoed in the classroom, belonging to Neville of course.

"Wha…, what happened to Umbridge?" he asked looking down rather than ahead to the professors intimidating gaze. Harry hold back a chuckle as Hermione elbowed him obviously remembering the justice the forbidden forest offered the malevolent evil spy of Umbridge.

Snape eyed Neville while replying in his usual sour tone.

" Ms Umbridge is simply no longer here….In other words it should not concern you". Neville lowered himself in his seat feeling intimidated.

Ron's grin was quickly caught before it faded by Snape which meant nothing good could be expected. Snape crossed his arms and spoke in an even distasteful tone than previously.

"As you can see I am your new professor for this subject…. And since it seems like one of you finds my response amusing..."

Ron immediately turned ghost white matching Harry's expression, but Harry was completely oblivious to the situation caught in his own world.

"Perhaps…." The professor began. "Since Umbridge is no longer of service to us, neither is her office.." He turned towards his left to look at the Redhead precisely.

" I knew one of you would ruin my otherwise passive mood… so I did not clean out her office…. Weasley I am sure you will do the honors".

The redhead jumped up with eyes wide. His look of horror had many in the class chuckling lowly and Harry was one of them.

"Mr. Potter…, the professor began, you shall join him"

Harry looked up at the professor in disbelief; surely he wasn't the only one laughing at the matter but was obviously the only one payed attention to.

"But Professor…." Harry started but he shut his mouth knowing that responding wasn't something he should have done. Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy and spoke calmly.

"No magic allowed in the cleaning since you want to respond Mr. Potter"

Harry held back his protest as the professor turned his heel and stopped.

"10 points from Gryffindor".

Harry lowered his gaze, his ears burning from the laughter of the nearby, no doubt it belonged to a Slytherin since Snape didn't say a word about it and continued introducing the plans for this year's DADA class. Harry raised his eyes to narrow them at the Blonde towards his far left, oh how he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk right out of Malfoy's face.

6th year definitely started off horribly. As everyone left the DADA classroom, except Harry of course, since Snape seemed to want to talk to him, probably to discipline him no doubt. Harry walked towards the Professor's intimidating gaze.

"I'm afraid the cleaning of the office will be postponed until further notice…..I will be… rather busy".

Harry's expression immediately turned pale, remembering the encounter he almost walked in on the night before, his mind wondered asking itself if that was what Snape was going to be busy with…Merlin he couldn't believe he was thinking about that, at this rate he thought he was going to Obliviate himself just to get yesterday's events out of his head for sure.

Before Harry could turn on his heel, knowing fully the quick conversation was over Snape made a growling sound.

" I am sure you did not show up for detention yesterday Potter….For if you had it would've been postponed"

Harry's expression turned even whiter, if that was possible. Which had the Professor rising an eyebrow and eyeing warily.

"No… I didn't" Harry replied keeping a straight face.

"Good... You will make it up either way, along with the rest of your pending detentions". Snape turned around and walked towards the chalk board in the left corner silently dismissing Harry.

It didn't take much for Harry to run out of the classroom and make his way to the Great Hall, in search of his friends of course since he had just lost his appetite to even want to look at the tables filled with nothing more than food.

"Mate, what happened now?" Ron's voice was high pitched for a reason Harry had no clue.

Ron must have taken in his pale face into account again.

"…Snape said he'll let us know when we will start the cleaning detention".

Ron chocked on his French bread roll and laughed.

" Come to think of it… he's been pretty weird lately, I thought I had to spend Quiddich practice in that bloody classroom".

Of course Harry thought, it was always about the Quidich practice, thank god he didn't join this year he wanted nothing to do with it and seeing Ron's awesome skills he decided to let Ginny have the post of the "teacher" at Quiddich since Harry had been dealing with drastic an unappealing events lately…. He didn't want to think about that now though.

A book being slapped with force on the table showed that Hermione had arrived and was pissed and mad as a hatter.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked right after gulping a drink of pumpkin juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started the very dramatic speech that had Harry laughing at Ron's depressed bored face.

" I wanted to get my Hogwarts: A History book from the potions classroom, which I specifically told Professor Slughorn to watch after, and when I got there the door didn't want to open, nobody was there but I heard noises!, I tried opening it with Alohamora but nothing!, I ended up having to get another book for this hour!" She slapped the book once again against the table making Ron jump and choke once again before he spoke trying to sound reasonable.

" Surely you don't need a bloody book for this hour Hermione, you're supposed to be eating, not reading about Hogwarts history…".

He eyed his food immediately after seeing the Witch's glare. She turned to Harry.

"Can you go get it for me after Herbology?, I have to go somewhere really fast and I don't think I'll have time..".

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sure" he said with a slight smile.

After all , He and Slughorn got off to good terms.

Ron eyed Harry with alarm and Harry knew what he was aiming at, the fact that Hermione didn't say what she was going to do always alarmed the redhead.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Thoughts

Chapter 3: Unwanted thoughts

The golden trio stood up from their seats and headed towards the door. Harry glanced towards the table were the professors were in deep conversation, Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall, Professor Flitwick was talking to Hagrid, Lupid was nodding at something he overheard and Snape was… frowning. Harry wanted so much as to find out what had the Professor in such a sour yet emotional mood, even now he tried to hide his emotions making a straight face but failed as his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and thoughtfulness. Harry sighted, even if this was a new year, people had changed, he had changed, He lost his Godfather, the only person he had left an- wait that wasn't exactly true, but he was the only relative he had had left. Sirius's death haunted Harry almost every single day but he never let it get to him, Lupin was always there to pat him on the back, Hagrid was always there to provide comfort and hospitality, as for Dumbledore, he was there to remind Harry that he would never ever be alone again, He was there to assure Harry that he could be anything but alone, Harry was around people that cared for him even if he never realized it.

He sighted once again and noticed Hermione's concerned look, he remembered three days ago up in Gryffindor tower, he had let himself unfold not being able to hold the emotion and Hermione was his shoulder to sob on and he didn't feel ashamed of the situation, a little unusual, yes, but never ashamed. He told her how he felt, how his Godfather's memory made him feel, and she understood, she didn't ask any "why's" or any "How's", she just listened and offered comfort, and that was all he wanted. He trusted Ron of course but never did he trust the redhead would understand, because he had never lost almost every single person he ever cared about.

Hermione nodded, showing she understood, this wasn't the first time Harry wanted to take a different path and be by himself for a bit. He always came back, smiling, hiding the fact that he had shed tears that had been stored since the incident. She knew Harry was the strongest person she had ever met, not only physically but also emotionally.

" C'mon Ron, lets head to the tow-"

She was cut off by the abrupt snickering and flattering accent coming her way.

"What are you waiting for Granger? Go on out of here, we superiors want to be the last student to leave the hall, leaving behind dignity". Malfoy smirked as Crab and Goyle high fived him for making such a "smart remark", in their opinion.

Hermione's expression darkened, but she kept her persona cool and collected.

"I think dignity is something you lack Malfoy.." Her words trailed off as she saw the blond raise an eyebrow. He answered after a few seconds of looking at his fingernails in a cocky way.

"Did you say something…? I think I just heard a load of Mudblood" Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

Ron tensed beside Hermione, clearly wanting to take a blow at the blond but she held him back by the sleeve of his robe. She was calm, the wrinkle between her brows slightly aggravated, she was doing all she could not to punch him again like third year, or stupefy him for that matter.

Harry came behind them, the blonde hadn't noticed him since he was far behind hidden by Ron's large head.

"Piss off Malfoy" Harry hissed, eyeing the blond warily.

Draco smirked but quickly turned defensive.

"Or what Potter!?, you and you're little group of DA members going to hex me?" Draco challenged.

The deep voice that came from behind had the back of Hermione's ears turned red, Ron's expression pale and Harry's words frozen.

"Is there something wrong here….Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked keeping his tone ice cold.

The blonde gestured his eyebrows at Harry and looked towards his Godfather.

"Not at all, just briefly reminding my fellow classmates… their position".

Harry caught on to the sour way Draco had said "Classmates", but not as much as he caught on to the fact that Snape didn't comment any further. Merlin, he wanted to hex the Professor more than he wanted to hex Draco.

" I assume you all have classes to attend to" The professor challenged. "Move along".

Draco gave one last look at Harry that probably said a million hexes and curse words and turned away, having Crab and Goyle follow him like two lost puppies looking for their owner.

Snape looked at the trio expectantly until they moved along.

"Bloody git" Ron murmured under his breath.

Harry now was stressed with thoughts and Draco was now something else to think about, he seemed weird, he now bothered them occasionally as if he needed to do it not because it came naturally like it used to all those years ago. He was also missing some classes, no doubt skipping them for whatever reason.

" Im going up to Gryffindor tower to get my books" Hermione announced, and she got an incredulous look from Ron as if she was mental, they all went up to the tower right after lunch to get their books, but she was hinting at Harry to see if he had other plans before heading to Ancient Runes.

"I'll catch up with you guys" Harry said giving a reassuring smile avoiding the questioning face Ron had.

Hermione tugged at Ron's arm while saying something that had the redhead's attention fully.

"C'mon Ronald, I'll help you in 3.0 seconds with your Transfiguration essay that is already overdue"

The redhead sighted with evident relief, _Merlin, it's about time she helped him. _

Harry laughed, even in his worst days, he had something to make him smile, Hermione and Ron were the best thing that ever happened to him.

Harry made his way to the grand staircase and went downwards; it almost looked like he was headed to the dungeons. He walked towards the deserted portrait at the end of the left wall. Poor Portrait, nobody used it, the man would just look around with bored expressions, often fidgeting with his pointed wizard hat.

As Harry neared him he stood straight and eyes opened wide with relief.

" Harry Potter…" The portrait said, "It's about time you come by here!"

Harry smiled at the man.

"I know, sorry, DA meetings are done with"

The portrait wore a shocked expression but did not comment further.

"Secret's aren't meant to be kept" Harry murmured under his breath, only he, Hermione and Ron knew the password of the portrait, being the shortcut to the seventh floor.

The man smiled as his door slung open and Harry stepped inside.

* * *

Ron was holding his head in frustration.

" How in Merlin's name to you put up with these!" He said to Hermione as she laughed.

"It's called paying attention and following instructions".

"I just don't understand how we will use "Crinus Muto" in our daily life" Ron challenged.

"You never know Ronald" Hermione sighted in frustration.

Ron threw his hands up and looked at her incredibly. "Yeah, as if any of us wants to change our eyebrow color!"

"Halloween of course" Luna said making them jump, Merlin ,were the hell did she come from!?.

Seeing their shocked expressions she answered their unspoken question.

"Don't worry, this is a new spell im working on, traveling through places without actually being there…it's quite fascinating" and with that she left in a spoof leaving behind faded smoke.

Ron turned his wide eyes towards Hermione.

She shrugged her shoulders. " Hhhmmmm Halloween…" she thought

Ron leaned back. "It's not like she needs a costume". He kept his laughter in until Hermione slapped him across the shoulder.

" Ron!".

He smiled as their laughs joined in with each other. He had to lighten up the mood, more than that he needed to keep his mind off of Harry, he didn't want to ask what was wrong with him, because knowing Harry, every little detail of things could worry him.

"C'mon now, he have 3 minutes to get to Ancient Runes". Hermione placed a tired hand to her forehead.

* * *

Harry walked the empty hallway that was the seventh floor. He came to a stop and tried to think of how much he needed a-

And before a picture formed in his mind of what he wanted the Room of requirement's door appeared before him. Every time he needed a place, here it would lead him, every time he wanted time for himself, here it took him. He walked in the room and a couch was already there , beside it a mahogany night table with tissues. He rolled his eyes, oh c'mon…..

But the amusement that the tissue brought to him weren't necessary, because the tissues spoke for themselves. He knew that when he was in stable condition to head back to reality the box would be empty, if it wasn't magically re-filled of course. And so he sat in the couch leaning forward with elbows on his legs. He let the unwanted thoughts come to surface, vulnerable he was, and nobody would know, because this was his place of release, it was here were he didn't feel alone at all, even if his surroundings were glassed walls and stone covered floors. Here he stopped being " Harry James Potter, the bloody boy who lived", here he was just Harry.


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

Chapter 4: Suspicious

Draco felt agitated, for a reason he himself didn't even know. He sat on the pristine black couch in the Slytherin common room thinking about absolutely nothing.

This year was full of fewer surprises than the others. Last year's tragic events seemed to have faded for some. Nobody commented on it, but Voldemort was still in the map, he was still planning on ways to get to Hogwarts and be done with the Wizarding world. Darkness was still roaming around and about the castle but there was no idea on what its destiny was or when it would take action.

Draco lay back, not wanting to move to go to class. The schedule this year was rubbish.

- Transfigurations

- Potions

- Defense Against The Dark Arts

- Lunch

- Ancient Runes

- Herbology

Merlin he loved potions, he never thought he'd say he loved something come to think of it; Professor Slughorn definitely ruined it for him though. When Snape was the teacher he was excellent, also because Draco could get away with anything, he was spoiled and he knew it. Having Snape in DADA was decent, he didn't like the subject much, he never admitted it but he was one hell of a coward, and he would probably never go up against something dark face to face. More than that he enjoyed making Potter's life a living hell, not that Potters life wasn't already messed up as it is.

The fact that he was thinking about the moron made him think back to lunch. Bloody hell did he want to hex Potter and his "Golden" little pathetic poor excuse for friends. Nobody tells Draco Malfoy to piss off, and with more reasons he wanted to bother the golden boy into oblivion, but he himself noticed too that he had no stable reason to bother him like he had years ago, he just wanted to.

* * *

Ancient Runes started with a very bored Professor Bathsheda Babbling. Almost every student found this subject unnecessary because quite frankly learning about ancient runic scripts of magic wasn't at all entertaining. Everyone sighted with relief when the class was over and Harry scratched his head thinking of what the hell they just learned. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder while making smart remarks like he always did after a very boring lesson.

"Well mate now we know that when Hermione says Eihwaz it means defense".

Harry chuckled but both he and Ron realized Hermione was nowhere to be seen, she always took off early so she wouldn't be the least bit of late to class, but then Harry remembered.

"Right…, I have to get her book from potions, want to come along?"

Ron shook his head. "If I'm late to Herbology with you no doubt we'll get kicked out and miss a project again".

Harry grinned and from his pocket he took out Hermione's time turning necklace.

"Who said anything about being late?"

Ron laughed and placed an arm over Harry's shoulder. They didn't call them the Golden Trio for nothing.

* * *

They walked with caution making sure nobody was in the hallways leading to the Dungeons. Harry constantly elbowed Ron so he could lower his voice, the echoes were far too loud.

" Didn't she say to get it after Herbology?" Ron asked breaking the silence.

"Do you really think I want to get caught sneaking to potions and getting more points taken of Gryffindor?"

Ron nodded his head. "Right".

They finally arrived at the classroom and when they pushed the door in cold breeze flew across their face.

Harry automatically eyed the wall where he had seen snogging happen at…. Thank merlin Snape wasn't the Potions Teacher anymore.

"Isn't it funny?" Ron asked.

"isn't what funny?"

"That the door didn't open for Hermione, but we didn't even have to try".

Harry smiled, oh Ron was going to torture her for weeks to come about this.

There was no sign of Professor Slughorn which was odd, but there was no time to worry about that. Harry took his wand out.

"Accio Hogwarts History"

Without warning the heavy book slammed into Harry almost making him fall over.

Ron laughed at Harry's wide eyes but instantly turned white as he heard voices coming their way. Harry pulled Ron to the far right corner of the class and casted a charm making them invisible. Professor Slughorn stormed in through the door followed by someone who was shouting.

"What if I don't want to come to this bloody class!" a velvety angry voice said.

"I'm afraid there is no 'what if's' Mr. Malfoy" Professor Slughorn answered. "This class can't possibly be held responsible for the events you are facing".

"But I can sure act like it is!"

Professor Slughorn stood quiet; Harry felt bad seeing how vulnerable and concerned the professor was for Draco, even if the blond didn't even notice at all. Both Harry and Ron stilled as Malfoy looked around obviously sensing something. He took out his wand and cast a charm, which seemed to be a silencing one since Harry saw their mouths moving but no words came out. Draco was shouting is silence and when both he and Professor Slughorn left all Harry and Ron could do was look at each other and think of the same thing, what in Merlin's name was Draco Malfoy up to, and nevertheless what was he hiding.


	5. Chapter 5: I spy

Chapter 5: I spy

Harry and Ron both walked lazily towards the headmasters office after being kicked out of Herbology.

"I told you harry!".

Harry sighted. "It's not my fault certain people interrupted us"

Ron analyzed what Harry said. "What do you think that was about?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "With Malfoy you never know".

When they reached Dumbledore's office they both swallowed. The man stood with his arms crossed and a twinkle on his eyes, but he was not happy.

* * *

"What were you guys thinking!?" Hermione shouted. "I gave you my necklace for a reason didn't i?"

Ron and Harry's face both had turned pink when they noticed they forgot to use it.

"Bloody Malfoy was there, he distracted us". Argued Ron. Hermione place her hands on the top of her head and inhaled. She stood up and without another word left to go to the girls dorm. She poked her head from the top and took out her wand.

"Accio Hogwarts History".

Ron made a painful sound as the book which had been lying on his legs flew upwards. Hermione gave him a smile and turned away disappearing through the door.

"You're welcome!" Ron shouted.

Harry placed his arms on his legs and though about Malfoy, what could bother the boy so much?

"I don't know what Malfoy is playing at now, but I'll find out" spat Ron.

Harry smiled. If there was anyone who was going to find out what the blonde was up to it was going to be Harry.

* * *

Harry was too curious and he started thinking about the darkness around Hogwarts. Since the start of 7th year so many people evaded it and so did he. He knew that nothing good was to come but he hated not knowing what he would be up against this year, what Hogwarts would be up against. He stood up from his bed and tip toed all the way down the stairs. He cats silencing charms on himself and went towards the dungeons. He was determined to persuade Professor Slughorn on telling him what Malfoy was up to. He tried pushing the Potions classroom door open but it was stuck and he heard noises inside. Merlin this was frustrating no wonder Hermione was mad when it happened to her. Harry decided to try his luck either way and casted Alohamora. He looked inside the classroom and it was dark but he sensed someone there.

"Professor?" He asked but nobody answered.

He heard footsteps getting close to him and he looked at the floor and noticed wet footprint marks making his way towards him. He ran ou of the classroom and tried persuading his way through the portrait that led to the corridor.

"I don't know the damn password just let me in!" he shouted to the red headed pureblood witch. The footsteps were now behind him and whoever it was said something Harry didn't catch and the portrait swung open. It was all dark and Harry couldn't see anything. As soon as he was out of the passage he stumbled towards the floor and fell over as he looked to try and see who it was that was following him. A figure started becoming visible as it slid something off of itself and Harry saw that it was an invisibility cloak , just like the one he had. The blonde shocked him more than the cloak.

"Hello, Potter" Draco said sounding a bit weird.

Harry stood still looking into grey eyes.

"Are you spying on me?, or at least trying to?" Draco waved his index finger in a no gesture and laughed. Merlin, he was drunk.

"Bad Gryffindor!" Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Draco what are-"Harry's words were canceled by Draco's spell.

"Levicorpus!"

Harry tried to steady his breathing as he looked at the blond upside down.

"Put me down Malfoy!"

Draco came closer raising Harry up so he was at perfect level with his face.

"No can do Potter, you see im quite enjoying myself"

"Your drunk you git"

Draco laughed and Harry smelled the intense aroma of Whisky, is that what Draco was doing in the Potions classroom?, drinking?, I mean Harry knew Slughorn had alcohol, but why leave his office so unprotected?.

Harry froze as he saw the blonde come closer and lean into Harry, the tip of their nose touched and Draco smiled looking utterly lost as if he was in a dream. Harry was about to speak when the blonde placed his lips on him. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to stop it, stop the crazy thing that just happened. He couldn't, Draco parted his lips with his tongue and kissed Harry again and again. Harry had never been kissed like that, Cho chang was definitely disqualified if this were to be a kissing contest. Harry kissed him back not knowing why, it felt right but it was so wrong.


End file.
